This disclosure relates to decoder memory management.
Storage devices, such as a magnetic medium based disk drive or optical disk drive, can store data on circular, concentric tracks on a disk surface. A disk drive uses one or more clock signals for drive operations such as read and write operations. In some implementations, a drive head, in the disk drive, retrieves and records data on a rotating disk as the head flies on a cushion of air over the disk surface. When retrieving data from a medium, magnetic field variations or optical variations are converted into an analog electrical signal, the analog signal is amplified, converted to a digital signal, and interpreted. A storage device can use a decoder to transform the digital signal into a sequence of binary values. In some implementations, a storage device can use an error-correction code (ECC) to detect and correct errors within a read signal.